


Shout At The Devil

by StellaLux



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt: Confessions of the World's Most Notorious Rock Band Book - Mötley Crüe & Neil Strauss
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Demon Tommy Lee, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mentions of Blood, just a little bit though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-01-29 20:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21416446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaLux/pseuds/StellaLux
Summary: Nikki doesn’t believe in God or the Devil, not necessarily. He believes that people can be angels or demons but doesn’t actually think those entities exist but he is extremely interested in the stories surrounding them all. Still, he does feel a peculiar energy wash over him as he flips an old book on witchcraft open and starts copying down symbols to use on their stage.What follows will certainly change his life for good. Or evil, depending on your perspective.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Tommy Lee/Nikki Sixx
Comments: 26
Kudos: 40





	1. Streetwise Religion

**Author's Note:**

> ~Hello! 
> 
> So here I am, foolishly attempting a multi-chaptered fic. What the hell am I thinking? 
> 
> But I'm going to do my best and update as frequently as I can, I promise! As long as people actually, you know, want it.
> 
> I don't want to give anything away with this story so I'm gonna let you move right along now but first a HUGE SHOUT OUT to devilshouted because this fic is a product of a long and intensive head cannon that we have been talking about forever together and it would not exist without her! LOVE YOU DARLING, I hope you like how it came out!
> 
> As usual, I haven't edited and I'm going to try to do so tomorrow but I wanted to get this up tonight because I'm stubborn!
> 
> Okay, well, I hope you enjoy~

Nikki’s mind is completely blank as he stares at the empty, open notebook in front of him. The stark purity of the white paper absolutely mocking him without any black markings as he taps his pen against the desk in his makeshift home studio. His bass is propped up against the far wall, the curtains of the huge window open to let in the moonlight that mixes with the warmth of the lamps that are on in his house, and there’s a half empty bottle of Jack sitting precariously close to the edge of the desk, all things that would normally combine to create the perfect atmosphere in which he could write but tonight, there’s just nothing.

A deep growl of frustration leaves his throat completely out of his control as he throws himself to lean back in his chair and slams his pen down, hands coming up to card through his matted black hair. His fingers get stuck in some greasy knots and he makes a mental note to actually take a shower soon, sighing as he grabs the pack of cigarettes and a lighter from the clutter on the desk and lights one up.

The nicotine that fills his lungs has an immediate calming effect as he exhales the smoke, looking around absently at the dark red walls of the room where he spends most of his time when he’s in his new home. He bought the house with his signing bonus after his band signed with Elektra Records, right after buying himself his dream car, and it still shocked him every single time that he was an actual house owner.

It wasn’t crucial for him to write at this exact moment. They had just released their newest album and they were about to start touring in just over a week and Nikki was feeling so validated. Validated because he _knew_ they were good enough, the record sales for Shout at the Devil that were already taking off was proof of that. Those days and nights grinding away, playing the shittiest bars on the strip to measly crowds of people who barely looked up to boo, had been worth it. The heckling, the fist fights, the literal starvation in that old crappy two bedroom apartment he shared with Vince, his lead singer, and Sammy, their drummer, had been worth it. Long nights agonizing over every note and word with Mick as the man constantly changed his guitar pieces were absolutely worth it because they were making it. His baby, his band, was taking off and Nikki was happier than he can ever remember being.

Or maybe, happy wasn’t exactly the word.

Proud, yes. Exhilarated, definitely.

But happiness was an elusive concept for Nikki. He experiences it like the atmosphere experiences lightning; a long static build-up of events and situations, a fast, explosive crack of feeling, followed by a just as quick dissipation back to dispiritedness. Vince had told him once that Nikki was just a morose person, that when he wasn’t drunk or high and therefor crazy, he just naturally tended toward depression.

Nikki doesn’t really believe that’s true, it’s just that his sober mind thinks too much about things that he can’t control or change.

He thinks about his childhood, or more accurately, the lack thereof. He thinks about how selfish and miserable a mother has to be to set her own desires above the actual physical welfare of her child. He thinks about a kid being hit by men meant to be father figures and about how he’s never taking shit like that from anybody ever again. He thinks about the abandonment by an actual father, about how disappointing it was to realize his namesake wanted nothing to do with him, about how he felt burning the last of Frank Feranna Jr. away with his license the day he became Nikki Sixx.

Most of all he thinks about the loneliness. The loneliness of a boy who never had an ounce of affection thrown his way until way too late in his life. That loneliness was a beast inside of Nikki’s heart, gnawing away at the sinew and veins and drinking the blood that was supposed to be pumped through his body, leaving him feeling weak. Nikki didn’t like to feel weak.

He did everything he could to fill that void, to feed that beast, to cling to the brief sparks of happiness that came his way. He drank and did drugs, he did crazy things with Vince and Sammy just to override everything with that rush of adrenaline, he bedded countless groupies, men and women alike, all in an effort to drive away that loneliness and chase away the darkness in his own mind. He turned himself into an animal of the night, prowling the streets of Los Angeles for anything to distract him in the dark. But it was always temporary, just like the flash of a lightning strike, driven away by the morning sun and leaving Nikki tortured by his demons again.

Nikki isn’t one to languish in his misery. He doesn’t _want_ to be sad like Sammy seems to think, and he does try to be happy unlike what Vince seems to think. He supposes Mick understands it best, the weariness that comes with a life that has just beaten you down. The guitarist told him when they last talked about it that Nikki just hadn’t found that thing that lifts him up and makes him want to stay up and until he does, he’s always going to be in this spiral.

The issue was that Nikki always thought that thing would be his music. Nikki is under no delusions, he knows that music literally saved his life. He wouldn’t be here today without it and he has a love for it that rests deep in his bones, but it’s temporary, just like everything else for him. In those few hours he’s on stage or in the studio, he’s truly Nikki Sixx. Alive, passionate, strong, thriving. The second he’s not playing though, he’s lost, his music unable to sustain him when he doesn’t have a bass in his hands or a notebook in his lap. 

For now, he’s okay. They’re busy working on putting together a killer stage for their set, spending copious amounts of time in the studio to perfect their setlist and live versions of the recorded tracks. Nikki is swamped with photoshoots and interviews and record signings. These things occupy him and distract him from that emptiness that consumes him when he’s alone and idle.

He’s already turned to heavy drinking and copious amounts of cocaine to stave off his darker thoughts, he shudders to think about what he might get into when those stop being enough.

For now though, he wanted to write. Nikki knows that once the tour starts, between performances, interviews, and partying, he was going to be too busy and too out of it to get any work done so he wanted to get a head start on their next album but there was just nothing coming out of his pen onto the paper.

He’s uses his foot on the ground to swing himself back and forth in his chair as he smokes, he wants to put some music on, the house far too quiet for his kind of mind to be comfortable in but he doesn’t like listening to other people’s music when he’s trying to write. His eyes move over the pictures, the sound equipment and speakers lazily before they land on a box of books next to his bass. He’d been meaning to get a bookshelf or something to house them but he’d been simultaneously too busy and too lazy to do it yet.

On the top sat a black leather bound book, it was fairly thick, it’s pages worn from age but it was the cover that always caught Nikki’s attention whenever he saw it, silver embossed into the leather in the shape of the pentagram. He had been staring at the cover of this very book when he had decided that this was going to be the symbol for their newest album cover, and with that, came a whole concept. A friend had actually picked it up for him while he was in New Orleans, the fellow musician had thrown it at him when he had gotten back, telling Nikki that he knew the bassist was into freaky shit like this and it had looked cool.

Nikki had laughed at the time, thrown something right back at him but he kept the thing. To date though, he had never opened it.

Suddenly he was moving out of his seat and walking to the box, picking the book up without thinking about it and sitting back down. The leather was soft in his hands and as he sets it on the desk in front of him, he thinks fuck it, he may as well actually look through it, it’s not like he was getting any work done anyway.

Nikki doesn’t believe in God or the Devil, not necessarily. He believes that people can be angels or demons but doesn’t actually think those entities exist but he is extremely interested in the stories surrounding them all. Still, he does feel a peculiar energy wash over him as he flips the book open.

“Superstitious bitch.” Nikki chuckles to himself as he turns the pages.

The writing is in an ink that’s dark red, almost black, but Nikki can see the difference in the color tone and the language is something he’s never seen before. He can’t read it, but it’s beautiful to look at and the symbols are captivating his attention as he continues to turn the pages.

One symbol in particular has him pausing in his page turning, his mind filling with an idea of painting symbols from this book all over their stage for the tour and he grins as he picks up his pen and copies the symbol down in his journal.

From there he flips through the book with more purpose, copying his favorite symbols down to show the rest of the band and choose which ones to use. He’s not sure he’s doing them any justice, but he tries to be as thorough and accurate as possible. Another smile tugs at his lips as he thinks about how incredible it’s going to look and how freaked out the label is going to be when they see it.

The next symbol he copies is more difficult than the others, but when he sees it, he feels drawn to it immediately. He can see it so perfectly in his head, the beautiful circle symbol with it’s flowing script around the edges and intricate shapes in the center will be painted in bright red on their black stage right in the middle of all of them.

He’s just finishing copying the symbol down, making the last mark when he feels a strong rush of wind flow through the room and he looks up in shock at the strength of it, papers from his desk flying around and the pages of the book fluttering and he’s confused when he sees the window is still closed and even more confused when the lights shut off. He strides through the papers in the air to start feeling around the edges of the window but he can’t feel any air flowing through and he’s truly starting to freak out a little bit, heart pounding as his eyes flicker around trying to find the source, when the wind all of a sudden dies down and the lights flicker back on. 

The papers fall to the ground and the desk and he watches them in disbelief for a second before he’s tearing out of the room and checking all of the windows in the living room and the kitchen. They’re all closed and he even goes as far to check the air conditioning but it’s shut off and he stands there, arm against the wall as he tries to reason away just what the hell happened.

He shakes his head and tells himself it was just a phantom draft from somewhere in the house. It’s an old house, one of the reasons Nikki bought it was because it had an old world charm to it, it wasn’t a new, perfectly manufactured thing but now he’s starting to see the drawbacks.

He makes his way back to his studio, glances at the book, surprisingly still open to the page of that circular symbol he was copying down and shakes his head as a shiver works its way down his spine. He doesn’t believe in magic and demons and witchcraft, and the book has nothing to do with what just happened. At least, that’s what he tells himself as he closes the book and grabs the bottle of Jack from the edge of the desk and leaves the room, turning the lights out behind him as he makes his way to his bedroom.

Nikki takes a large gulp from the bottle, still trying to calm his rattled nerves and reaches out a hand to flip the switch for the lights in his room but when he does, no light turns on.

Nikki fiddles with the switch and curses the faulty electricity in the old house when another single gust of wind blows through the room and causes Nikki to look up. The lights are off but the moonlight spilling into the rest of the house lets him see okay and even if it were pitch black he would still be able to make out the glowing red eyes staring at him from the direction of the bed.

Nikki drops the bottle of liquor in his hands in surprise at the figure laying across his bed, the bottle bouncing off the floor and soaking the carpet beneath his feet.

“Who the fuck are you?” Nikki calls out angrily. He doesn’t know if it’s some crazed fan with strange contacts or a joke being played on him by Vince and Sammy but he’s not in the mood to be messed with right now.

But all he gets in the face of his anger is a breathy laugh that makes goosebumps pop up along his skin, jumping when the never used fireplace on the wall next to him suddenly roars to life, lighting the room in flickering warm light and Nikki almost audibly gasps when he sees the person draped on his side on his bed.

The figure is most definitely a male, and if Nikki were just looking at the bare mile long legs crossed over each other, Nikki would have no question that they were just human but as his eyes slide up over lean thighs and the short leather shorts that hug the slight curve of the being’s hips, Nikki spots a long thin appendage ending with an arrowhead tip flicking back and forth lazily over his legs and he instinctually knows it’s a tail.

If he had any other doubts that this was some sort of inhuman creature, the clawed hands certainly washed them away. His slender torso was bare and Nikki followed the long lines of the creature’s body to a long neck and a pretty face, full red lips, high cheekbones, straight nose and big brown eyes lined black, all surrounded by long curly black hair. The two small fangs that peek out from under the thing’s lip as he smiles and the two small black horns that are nestled in his hair further confirm that whatever this admittedly beautiful thing is, it certainly wasn’t human.

The being is propping his head up with one arm, his other hand tracing patterns on his own hip as he watches Nikki with a gleam in his eyes that looks like pure sin to Nikki and makes a sudden wave of heat wash through him. The bassist feels confused when a haziness starts to settle over him, his pants feeling tight as he stares at the creature and his own arousal shocks him because who the fuck is confronted with something like this and gets aroused and not scared?

“Who, who the fuck are you?” He repeats the question, trying to sound as angry as the first time but his voice comes out low and husky and it makes the creature on his bed outright _giggle_ at him and Nikki shouldn’t find that sound _cute_ but he does and what the fuck is happening to him right now?

The thing shifts in position, climbing up on his hands and knees facing Nikki before finally speaking, “You should know, you summoned me, didn’t you mortal?”

Confusion hits him again, but Nikki can’t respond because right at that moment, the creature is jumping clear across the space between them and Nikki catches him out of instinct, those long legs wrapping around his waist and clawed hands sinking into his hair to tilt his face up.

“Now, let’s have some fun.”


	2. This Deadly Sin Is All We Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW: This took forever, I'm absolute trash!
> 
> Sorry about that! 
> 
> Just a little warning, this chapter is basically all porn, barely any plot but I promise that will come back in the next chapter! For now, enjoy some hastily written demonic fuckery. 
> 
> Also, it's like, 1:30 in the morning and I'm dead tired so there are probably mistakes all up in this damn thing, I'll edit it over the next few days, I swear, I just wanted to get it out!
> 
> I hope you enjoy~

Nikki feels like he’s floating.

His mind is completely hazy, eyes hooded as he stares down at the creature on his knees in front of him, shivering when he feels the sharp edge of claws trailing down the bare skin of his hips to his jeans. His shirt lays in tatters on the floor and distantly he wonders when the hell that happened but that is completely unimportant when the being before him leans forward, presses his lips against his cock through the material of his pants and sucks, nuzzling his nose into his crotch and makes the most appealing needy moan.

Nikki is dreaming, he has to be dreaming. He fell into a liquor induced slumber on his desk and looking through that book on witchcraft has given him this crazy vivid wet dream. That’s the only explanation his mind can think up for what’s happening right now.

The sensation of his button being undone and his zipper being pulled down has him sighing in relief as the pressure on his cock is lessened but he groans when the creature is immediately licking a long stripe up his length before he could even get his pants all the way to the floor. He’s nearly completely hard already and the way the being latches on to the head of his cock and immediately starts suckling while whining high in his throat only serves to make him harder. Nikki has the vague thought run through his head that he should slow this down and figure out what the fuck is going on but then the creature is sinking his mouth all the way down his length, red lips stretched around his girth and throat closing around him as he swallows and Nikki decides ‘fuck it’, if this is a dream, he’s just going to go with it.

Nikki’s hands fly to the creature’s long curls, gripping the strands harshly and hips hitching forward to thrust his cock further into that incredibly warm mouth, groaning out when he takes it easily, tongue rubbing against the underside and moans causing vibrations to shoot electric pleasure through his body, “Jesus fucking Christ.”

The being backs off of his cock slowly, impishly giving the head a little kitten lick before giggling, “He has nothing to do with this baby, you can call me Tommy.”

Nikki blinks away the fog that’s settled over his brain now that _Tommy_ has pulled away from his cock and stares down at the being kneeling in front of him. The light from the fire is making his skin glow, his long slender back arched and Nikki can see his tail whipping back and forth behind him. The bassist uses the grip he has on the inky waves of Tommy’s hair, barely aware of what he’s doing, to tilt his head back, eyes lingering on the brightness of his big brown eyes and how swollen and spit-slicked his lips are.

“What in the hell are you?” Nikki just manages to get the question out, torn between wanting more information and wanting to force himself back into Tommy’s mouth.

More laughter is escaping from those delicious lips, the creature’s eyes wickedly amused as he looks up at Nikki from below his lashes and the fringe of his bangs, “Why don’t you take a guess? You’re pretty close with the ‘hell’ part.”

Nikki takes a second to consider, taking in the pointed black tail, the small horns that he can feel are real beneath his hand, the claws he had felt on his hips and the small fangs peeking out from Tommy’s lip as he smiles mirthfully up at him. Apparently he’s taking too long in his contemplation, however, as Tommy leans forward in his slackened grip, clawed hands rubbing up Nikki’s thighs as he starts lapping at his cock again, pink tongue firmly stroking up and down his length and sending shivers up his spine.

“Fuck. Okay, umm… shit,” Nikki tries to keep his thought process together, hand tightening in Tommy’s hair again but keeping him close to his crotch, physically unable to push him away and mentally unwilling to, “I was fucking around with, with that book on w-witch craft, _fuck_, so you’re probably some sort of, some sort of fucking demon.”

As soon as he says it, he knows he’s right. He fell asleep on his desk after too much Jack and the book is influencing him to have a wet dream about a damn demon.

“Ding ding ding, give the man a prize.” Tommy replies teasingly, “Now, no more talking please, you’re a lot hotter than most of the mortals that summon me and I am fucking starving.”

Nikki is about to ask him what the fuck that even means but all that escapes him is a low, guttural moan as Tommy sinks his mouth back down onto his cock, suddenly deep throating him out of nowhere and Nikki can’t hold himself back from thrusting further down his throat, feeling it close around him as Tommy swallows. The demon doesn’t gag, and that alone sends heat rushing through Nikki’s body, but there’s saliva escaping from the sides of his mouth where his lips are stretched wide around him. It’s such a beautifully obscene picture, and the sounds of slurping and sucking mixed with Tommy’s whines are hotter than anything Nikki has ever heard.

Demon or not, _dream_ or not, this is the best head he’s ever gotten and he quickly decides to stop overanalyzing the situation and just enjoy it. After all, if it’s a dream he could wake up at any second and he wasn’t going to chance that.

With that thought in mind Nikki sinks his other hand into the demon’s hair and forces him to stop the bobbing motion of his head, keeping him still, and starts shallowly thrusting into Tommy’s warm mouth. The moan that the demon lets out at the treatment travels through Nikki’s dick and through his body even as it reverberates through his mind and when Nikki looks down from where he had thrown his head back in pleasure, he catches how the demon’s gaze seem to be glowing. The faint redness emanating from those brown doe eyes doesn’t look menacing to Nikki now though, they look challenging as Tommy lets his mouth go slack and Nikki has never been one to back away from a challenge so he starts thrusting in earnest, fucking into the demon’s mouth at a much quicker pace.

Nikki soon loses himself in the feeling of that wet, warm mouth. Tommy is flicking his tongue up against his cock every time Nikki thrusts in, cheeks red from the exertion and hollowed as he applies the perfect amount of suction to send him reeling. He can feel his lower abdomen tightening as the pleasure builds, the sensation akin to a string being pulled tight and he grunts when he feels Tommy’s clawed hands digging into his hips, breaking the skin. The feeling of sharp pain against the hot pleasure of his throat and tongue has him pushing down into the demon’s mouth, hands keeping him in place as he comes with a strangled groan, the force of his orgasm nearly whiting out his vision as ecstasy rocks through his body, prolonged as he watches Tommy suck enthusiastically and moan as he swallows down Nikki’s release.

The bassist stumbles back on unsteady legs to sit on the edge of the bed and the whine that Tommy releases when his cock slides free of his mouth makes Nikki shake his head in disbelief. He’s still staring at Tommy, the demon still on his knees as he raises a hand to wipe at the cum on the sides of his mouth before promptly licking it off of his fingers and it’s so damn sexy it has Nikki groaning.

He feels a dull throb of pain and he’s shocked when he looks down. Not at the sight of blood that’s blossomed to the surface of the shallow cuts on his hips, but at the fact that he’s _still_ hard. He knows it has to be because of the dream, because while he’s no one-trick pony, it would still take him a couple minutes at least to get it back up after an orgasm like that. Yet, here he was, ready for more and when he looks back up, Tommy is standing there, completely naked and looking at him like a damn predator regarding his prey.

Which is why he’s not at all surprised when the demon launches himself at him, arms closing around Nikki’s neck and lips crashing against his as they roll towards the center of the bed until Tommy pins him down, straddled across his lap and sucking on his tongue like he had been sucking on his cock not two minutes ago.

Tommy grinds down against him and Nikki curses under his breath at the friction of the demon’s hard cock against his own, Tommy grinning against his lips, “You won’t go soft with me for a while Nikki Sixx, not until I’ve had my fill of you.”

Nikki’s hands fly up to the demon’s hips, dragging him down harder and grinning himself at the whorish moan Tommy lets out, “Sounds good to me babe, do your worst.”

Tommy throws his head back and laughs gleefully, shifting his hips up so the next time he rolls them down Nikki’s cock slides between his ass cheeks and the bassist feels surprise move through him along with pleasure when he finds the way completely slick.

“You tasted so good Nikki, fed me so well, think you can fuck me just as good?” The demon’s voice is breathy as he stares down at Nikki through glowing hooded eyes, hips never stopping their maddening rhythm against him and the bassist feels his hands moving automatically to spread over Tommy’s ass and squeeze, fingers slipping to rub at his slick entrance.

Tommy makes this pretty little mewling sound, arching his back to press closer to Nikki’s fingers and grinning at the awestruck expression on Nikki’s face, leaning forward to nip at his lower lip with a fang, “I’m so wet for you Nikki, I’ve never gotten this wet this fast for anyone else, not in centuries, I’m so fucking easy for you.”

Nikki curses low under his breath, wondering briefly if Tommy being able to get wet is a demon thing or a dream thing before deciding that it really just didn’t matter at the moment. He tightens his grip on the demon’s hips and goes to twist his body to try and get him beneath him but Tommy plants his hands on Nikki’s chest and holds him down easily, bending over to press a kiss to Nikki’s cheek and whisper in his ear, “Stay down Nikki.”

The growl that rumbles through Nikki’s chest surprises him and even the demon is leaning back up and looking down at him with wide eyes, impish smile spreading over his face as he reaches behind him to grasp Nikki’s cock.

“You wanna fuck me Nikki? Want to hold me down and dominate me until I’m screaming for you? That what you want human?” Tommy asks as he lifts himself onto his knees and rubs Nikki’s cock against his entrance, whimpering himself at the feeling even as he teases the man underneath him. Nikki groans at the minimal contact, hands moving to squeeze at the cheeks of Tommy’s ass again.

“Fuck yes babe, come on, let me fuck you. I’ll make it so good for you, give it to you so good, just let me…” Nikki speaks without even thinking about it, not even caring that he’s basically begging at this point. He’s so heated, desire coursing through him in dizzying wave after dizzying wave and he tries to use his grip on Tommy’s ass to pull him down onto his cock but the demon is stronger than he is and resists Nikki’s attempt without much effort.

The demon’s eyes flash red again for a second and Nikki knows that he’s fucked when that and the warning hiss from between Tommy’s teeth only send more excitement surging through him.

Tommy lets go of his cock, grabbing both of his hands with his own and forcing them above Nikki’s head, manipulating his fingers to curl into fisting the sheets, leaning against Nikki’s chest to bite into his bottom lip again. The nip is harsher this time and the sharp prick of pain that hits him as the fragile skin breaks under one of the demon’s fangs sends pleasure racing down his spine and makes his hips hitch up.

The demons moans as he licks at the small drops of blood painting Nikki’s injured lip before speaking again, “I’ll make you a deal human, stay just like this while I ride you to another orgasm. If you’re a good boy and don’t move your hands, I’ll let you put me on my back and fuck me any way you want. Sound good?”

Nikki can only nod, willing to do anything if it meant getting inside of the demon on top of him. Something about the startlingly different dynamic when compared to his other sexual encounters is turning him on more than he has ever been. Every other person that he has ever fucked has been willing to do whatever he wants, submitting to his control without any effort on his part. He’s always been the dominate one during sex and he still feels the urge to roll them over and get Tommy docile and moaning underneath him but the way the demon is holding him down, the way he’s giving Nikki no power, forcing him to take whatever Tommy is willing to give and no more, is hotter than any other straight out fuck he’s ever had.

The demon giggles, pecking Nikki on the lips before sitting up straight and grabbing Nikki’s cock again, holding it still as he presses it against his wet opening, pushing his hips down with an obscene moan when the head slides into him, “R-remember, no moving your hands Nikki.”

Nikki is panting already, knuckles white as he tries his best to resist moving his hands, wanting nothing more than to grip Tommy’s hips and force him down faster. The wet, tight, heat that’s wrapped around the head of his cock is mind blowing and it only gets better as the demon slowly lowers himself further down, whimpering and whining on top of him as he takes Nikki’s cock inch by inch. 

As soon Tommy’s ass is settled fully into his lap, Nikki’s length completely inside of him, he’s moaning out Nikki’s name lustfully, head tilted back with his long curly hair cascading over his shoulders, eyes hooded and licking his lips as he stares down at him. Nikki could almost come from the image alone, the demon panting just from being impaled on his cock sexier than anything Nikki has ever seen and if that doesn’t tempt him then the heat of his entrance certainly would do it. He’s hotter inside than Nikki has ever experienced and it makes him throb with the desire to move.

Thankfully, Nikki doesn’t need to beg for that too. Tommy reaches back to prop himself up with his hands on Nikki’s thighs behind him and starts rolling his hips, moans slipping out of his lips with every thrust down onto Nikki’s cock and the feeling of the demon’s tight warm walls constricting around him has him releasing a hissed out ‘fuck’.

Tommy keens high in his throat, lifting himself up and dropping back down hard, grinding when Nikki bottoms out, setting a fast and harsh pace, eyes closed in bliss and moaning as he fucks himself on Nikki’s length.

Nikki groans loudly at how incredible he feels, he’s straining against the desire to reach up and touch the demon bouncing himself in his lap, fingers cramping from how hard he’s holding on to the sheets, muscles of his arms flexed. He would throw his head back at the pleasure but he just can’t take his eyes off of Tommy as he moves, hips rocking and mouth slack as he whines. The bassist feels himself giving a low guttural moan as Tommy shifts in his lap and clenches around him tightly. He’s never been this loud during sex before but fuck, the demon is just so good.

Tommy flashes him a sultry smile as he pants, leaning down and bracing himself on Nikki’s chest as he forces himself down again and again, “Does that feel good baby? You’re so big inside of me, Nik, filling me up so well. Being such a good boy for me, staying so still when I know you want to move, don’t you babe?”

Nikki does throw his head back then, teeth clenched as he growls and hips thrusting up without his control. Tommy gives a short little yelp as the motion sends Nikki’s cock into him deeper and Nikki feels smug as the sound reverberates in his ears for all of two seconds because Tommy is looking down at him then, brown eyes molten and tinged red as he plants both hands flat against Nikki’s chest and starts working himself on Nikki’s length even harder.

“I thought I told you to s-stay still human, looks like you lost.” The demon manages to whine the words out in between obscene moans and mewls, but his eyes narrow when Nikki gives his own breathless laugh and bucks his hips up again to hear another startled yell.

“You said to not move my arms doll, you d-didn’t say a fucking thing about my hips.” Nikki grins wickedly as he plants his feet against the mattress and continues thrusting up into the demon on top of him. Tommy’s cheeks and shoulders are flushing then, high pitched keens spilling from his reddened lips and Nikki can tell that he wants to respond so he throws his hips up sharply and quickly, whatever retort the demon had planned lost in a shrill scream and Nikki groans as Tommy tightens around him reflexively.

Sharp pain suddenly blossoms across his chest and distantly Nikki knows that Tommy is digging his claws into his skin but he can’t seem to focus on anything other than the feeling of the demon’s entrance clenching around his cock, the way he’s rocking his hips at an almost inhuman pace, how his gasping moans are getting higher and higher in pitch and his thighs are shaking around Nikki’s hips.

Nikki grunts as Tommy pitches himself down harder, throwing his hips up in response, cursing when he feels the demon’s claws scratch down his chest and groaning, “You gonna come baby, gonna come from riding my cock so good? You feel like you’re gonna come babe, getting so fucking tight around me.”

Tommy’s eyes are so dark but they’re wide like he’s in shock as he pants open mouthed and whines at every harsh thrust inside of him. Nikki is dying to grab him, to grip his hips or pull his hair or jerk him off just to see if he can get him screaming but he knows the moment he moves his arms, he’ll lose and he can kiss that chance goodbye. Their deal was the only way Nikki is going to be able to roll this beauty over and fuck him like he’s dying to. He’s so close too, can feel his stomach tightening as his second orgasm creeps up on him and with their deal and the desire to see Tommy come from just his cock inside of him in mind, Nikki is shoving his hips up so hard and fast that they start to ache from the weight of Tommy bouncing back down on him.

Tommy’s eyes roll back and suddenly the demon is scrambling for purchase, digging his nails in again and snapping his fangs down into Nikki’s shoulder to muffle the loud noises escaping him as his orgasm hits him and that feeling of his sharp fangs sinking into his skin and his hole convulsing around his cock has Nikki coming with just as much heart stopping pleasure as the first time.

As soon as the daze from his orgasm has cleared, Nikki is releasing the hold he has on the sheets and shooting his hands out to grip roughly at the demon’s hips, rolling them over and inwardly marveling as he looks down at Tommy underneath him, at the wild curly hair spread across Nikki’s sheets, shocked expression in those pretty, fiery, brown eyes and mouth open as little whimpering noises leave his lips. Nikki is a little bereft at the thought of this being a dream, of waking up and having to face that this creature wasn’t real, but for now, Nikki is still hard and buried deep inside of his lover and he’s determined to make Tommy scream for him.

He leans down to press a kiss to the demon’s slack mouth, his own lips sore from the puncture wound but the small ache is so good, “My turn babe.”

And with that he’s snapping his hips as viciously as he can, hissing when he feels Tommy’s claws come up to sink into his back to hold on for purchase as Nikki doesn’t let up the pace, even for a second. He’s never been able to go this hard with anyone before and it’s addicting as soon as he lets himself go, Tommy arching his back and taking it with absolute relish, his own hips rolling up against the onslaught and absolutely babbling pure filth in between heady moans and short screams of Nikki’s name.

Nikki doesn’t know how long he spends fucking Tommy, everything starts getting hazy around the fourth orgasm when he’s pounding into the demon from behind, Tommy’s claws ripping holes in his sheets and his own grip on the demon’s tail to pull him back onto his cock before Tommy is coming again and pulling off of him to pin him against the mattress and suck him back down into his mouth.

The bassist feels his vision start to fade in and out then, body suddenly like lead and mind dazed and when he comes this time, he finally blacks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nikki, Nikki, Nikki....
> 
> I can't wait to see how he reacts in the next chapter when he wakes up.
> 
> I promise not to take as long with this one, it's already underway! 
> 
> Hope you liked it!


	3. Some Like The Evil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo-hooo! Look who's back! 
> 
> I'm so sorry this took so long! December literally kicked my ass, and I tried to write, I really did. But every day I got home from work and literally passed out on my couch... so, yeah, didn't get much done over the holidays.
> 
> But I'm back and better and I'm gonna say that I'll update more regularly but we'll see. My goal is at least two chapters a month... but we'll see how that goes -hangs head in shame-
> 
> Anyways! Please enjoy and comment if you like! My resolution for 2020, besides writing more, is to comment more on fics that I enjoy instead of telling myself that I'll go back and comment later and then totally forgetting like the trash that I am. 
> 
> Love you all!

The sunlight filtering through the windows and into the bedroom is far too bright to belong to the morning. The intense glare settles over Nikki’s eyelids, warm, orange, and irritating when all he wants to do in the world is keep sleeping. It figures that he would have been too fucked up last night to actually draw the blinds before he fell into bed.

He has nothing to do today, one of his last days off before rehearsals and preparations kick into high gear for the tour so he fights tooth and nail against returning to consciousness, desiring nothing more than to sink back into that blissful haze of slumber but it’s of no use. His mind is slowly becoming more and more aware of the world around him and as he drowsily blinks his eyelids open, he groans in annoyance when his eyes burn with the transition from darkness to light.

He wants to raise a hand to cover his eyes but as soon as he tries he finds that he can’t lift his arms, more than that, he can barely even twitch his fingers. The shock wakes him up completely enough to realize that his whole body is heavy, weighed down like lead, and an exhaustion he’s never known is suddenly apparent to him. He’s been tired before, even been exhausted before after a killer show and a long night of partying, but the bone deep fatigue that makes him struggle to even minimally move his body is unlike anything that he has ever felt before.

For a moment he thinks that he’s maybe come down with something and gotten himself seriously sick. It’s the only explanation that his tired mind can come up with because he didn’t do anything last night to explain why he’s feeling this way. He wracks his brain, going over the events of the previous day to try to find a reason for why his body feels like it’s about ten times heavier. He had felt fine when he got home, he had fucked around a bit and watched some tv, went to his studio to try to write a bit, got frustrated over not being able to write a damn thing, drank a third of a handle of Jack… passed out and went to bed. Standard practice for a night in.

But then, unbidden, his brain flashes a series of images as he tries to pinpoint an explanation; curly hair and glowing eyes looking up at him from beneath dark lashes, long slender back arched beneath him, red lips and a wicked smile and sharp teeth… no, not teeth, fangs. Fangs that sunk into the skin of his shoulders, horns tucked in amongst wild wavy brown hair, a tail that wrapped itself around Nikki’s thigh as he fucked the gorgeous demon from behind, and claws that tore down his back as he nailed him with his legs wrapped around his waist.

Remembering his dream is nothing but bitter sweet but he’s torn out of his thought process when a soft noise starts making itself known to him. That’s when Nikki finally looks down and very nearly has a heart attack at what meets his eyes.

It’s nearly impossible to him and for a second his mind is blank, he’s holding his breath and everything just stops because there, laid out and curled up on his chest, is the demon from his dream. Nikki almost thinks that he’s still dreaming but the haziness that had been over him the previous night is gone and his clarity tells him that he is more than definitely awake which also makes him realize something else.

Last night was absolutely, startlingly real.

It wasn’t a dream, or an alcohol infused fantasy, it wasn’t even a hallucination. He really spent all night fucking a demon and what’s more, it had been the single best sexual experience of his life. Even now, looking down at the demon purring, absolutely fucking _purring_, as he slept on his chest, Nikki thinks that he’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen in his life. In the sunlight pouring over them he can see that his long curly hair is actually a dark brown instead of black like he thought last night, his skin is olive toned and lightly tanned, one hand cutely curled up by his pretty face. 

None of that seems to stop the steady panic filling him though, and he has to look back up and away from the demon, _Tommy_\- his mind supplies out of nowhere, and try to calm himself down before he loses it.

For all that he found witchcraft and religion monumentally interesting, he didn’t actually believe a single word of it. He’d had friends growing up who went to church and his grandparents had of course tried to get him involved with theirs as a way to alter his behavior during his childhood but Nikki had made his peace with the fact that there was no way any type of god existed a long time ago. He was drawn to Satanic imagery for the pure aesthetic and used it in his music and his performances as a metaphor for rebelling against the norm, and as a fuck you to general society of course. It was dark and twisted, often how he felt himself, so of course he gravitated to it but that was the extent of his involvement.

This challenges everything he knew, everything he thought he believed and didn’t believe in because if the demon on top of him right now was real, does that mean that everything else is too? Are there angels, and a God and heaven and hell? Is there a Satan and what does that mean for him if there is? Is this creature going to wake up and just slaughter him, right here in his bed in the bright light of day and send him to hell where he undoubtedly belongs after everything he has done in his life so far? Surely fucking a demon and going multiple rounds would be a sure way to get barred from heaven even if nothing else that he has done had.

He struggles to move his body again, breathing and heart rate fast in his alarm, but he can’t do much more than squirm uselessly as his body is nearly completely unresponsive. He’s so busy fighting the muscles in his limbs to try to get them to just _move_ that he doesn’t even notice that the soft purring has stopped until he happens to look back down to try to figure out what to do about his paralysis and sees the demon glaring up at him from beneath the fringe of his bangs and if Nikki could have jumped in his surprise, he would have.

As it is, he just freezes, green eyes wide as he watches the demon blink sleepily and sit up, both hands resting on Nikki’s chest so he can arch and stretch his back like a cat on top of him and it’s because of that movement that Nikki realizes that he’s still _inside_ of the demon, Tommy straddled across his lap and still impaled on his now soft cock and while the idea of the creature falling asleep with Nikki’s dick inside of him is obscenely hot, it does nothing to quell his current panic. He’s definitely going straight to hell for this.

Tommy finally settles on top of him, sitting up straight on Nikki’s hips and tilting his head curiously as he looks down at him and Nikki really needs to stop thinking that this literal demon is cute right now before he has an aneurysm.

“Well, you woke me up with all your panic, so you want to tell me what’s wrong Nik?” The demon actually has the audacity to look annoyed with him, big brown eyes narrowed and actually pouting as he looks down at him. As if Nikki wasn’t having a life altering existential crisis right now.

Nikki can’t even say anything for a moment, wide eyes moving over the little black horns and the thin tail that’s now lazily whipping back and forth behind Tommy, mouth opening and closing without a word coming out because he honestly does not know what to say.

Tommy gives a little sigh of exasperation, leaning over him to flick his nose in an almost playful gesture and saying, “Hello, earth to Nikki Sixx, you alive down there dude?”

That’s enough to jolt him out of his daze, swallowing his nerves and just muttering a quiet, “You’re real.”

Tommy sits back up at that abruptly, the demon looking down at him with wide eyes and Nikki notes how brightly they shine in the light of the sun, the red glow that he’s seen a couple times gone for now, before Tommy is actually laughing. It’s a boisterous, happy noise and it almost makes Nikki smile just to hear it but he’s far too incredulous to do so at the moment.

“You really didn’t summon me on purpose did you?” The demon asks with laughter still in his voice, red lips pulled back into a wide smile that shows off one small fang as it peeks over his lip, giggling again when Nikki shakes him head mutely, “You really thought last night was some sort of fever dream or something then huh? Dream of fucking demons often, Nikki Sixx?”

Nikki is sputtering at the teasing, terrified or not, this demon was making fun of him and embarrassment is not a feeling that Nikki likes, “I don’t- I just- fuck, you’re a literal fucking demon, like a real demon, a ‘from hell’ demon. You could literally kill me right now, easy, and I’d go straight to hell-”

Tommy moves swiftly, grabs his hands and pins them to the bed above his head, bending down to nip at his already sore bottom lip, “Cool it human, if I had wanted to kill you, I would have done it last night.”

That doesn’t exactly inspire much relaxation for Nikki, however, as the demon basically just told him that he more than definitely could kill him but Nikki is already moving on to the next issue at hand, “I fucked a demon.”

Tommy gives him that same sultry smile from last night and Nikki’s eyes widen when he feels his cock twitch from where it’s still buried inside of the creature. The demon nuzzles into his neck then, nipping at the sensitive skin behind his ear and giggles again, “Yes, you really did, multiple times.”

Nikki unconsciously tilts his head a little to the side, unintentionally giving Tommy more room to mark up his neck even as he says, “That was you, you did some sort of fucking demon magic to make me fuck you.”

Tommy pulls away at that, letting go of Nikki’s hands and sitting up straight, looking down at Nikki with an extremely offended expression on his face, “You got hard for me all on your own Nikki Sixx, I just kept you that way for longer than you’d usually be able to last.”

Nikki can’t argue against that, because as soon as Tommy says it, he knows it was true. He thinks about how he had entered his bedroom last night, seeing Tommy spread across his bed just like the dream he thought that it was. He had started getting hard just looking at the demon.

Tommy glares down at him, that red glow from last night back in his eyes, claws scratching lightly down Nikki’s chest as he dips down and bites lightly at the bassist’s lip, “I didn’t _make_ you grab me by my hair and fuck my mouth until you were cumming down my throat.”

The bassist groans, both at Tommy’s ministrations and the images his words conjure up in Nikki’s mind. He should still feel afraid, but something about Tommy is just so appealing to him that he feels that fear slipping away easily. And why shouldn’t it? Nikki has always loved dark and twisted things.

He watches with hooded green eyes when Tommy gives him a wicked grin, the demon running his lips softly over his jaw as he starts to gently rock his hips against him, “I didn’t _make_ you fuck up into me as I rode you, or _make_ you put me on my back and fuck me until I was crying, and I definitely didn’t _make_ you wrestle me onto my hands and knees and fuck me from behind. That was all you Nik.”

Nikki groans again as he feels himself hardening inside of Tommy, the demon making small little whimpers as he feels it too, “I can’t go again, fuck, there’s no way.”

Tommy straightens up on top of him, hips rolling down and curls swaying with the movement of his body as he laughs breathily, “It feels like you can Nik, and this is all you too, no demon magic involved.”

“Fuck, Tommy, I can’t even move my fucking body, I can’t fuck you again. What the hell did you do to me?” Nikki grunts out, trying his hardest to move his arms, or legs, anything.

The demon on top of him slows his movement then, hips gently grinding and Nikki is surprised to see the light blush light up Tommy’s cheeks as he answers, “I- I may have taken too much energy from you last night, I’m sorry.”

Nikki looks up at him in confusion, eyes questioning as he asks, “Just what the hell does that mean?”

Tommy’s blush deepens and Nikki can’t help but be endeared at the slightly flustered disposition he’s portraying. He probably shouldn’t find it as cute as he did, but it was just so different from the absolutely playful, seductive behavior he has had up until now, Nikki just can’t help it.

“Well, I’m, I’m a sex demon right? An incubus, succubus, whatever the hell you humans call us, I get nourishment from, well from-”

“From sex.” Nikki finishes for him, finally understand a little bit about what was going on, honestly relieved that he wasn’t just dying or something more dramatic.

“From sexual energy, yeah.” Tommy nods, eyes wide and still blushing as he looks down at Nikki, “I don’t really need that much, but you were just…”

Nikki raises an eyebrow at the demon as he trails off, waiting for him to continue as Tommy’s expression becomes downright petulant, “Yeah? I was just?”

Tommy huffs out in frustration, looking away as he rocks his hips a little more insistently and whines as he completes his sentence, “You were just so good, I couldn’t stop.”

The statement and the movement of Tommy’s hips on top of him have him hissing out a curse, he’s fully hard now and at this point he couldn’t care less about Tommy being a demon or what that means for his whole philosophical outlook on life. He just wants Tommy again, as crazy as that is, and he fully accepts that for right now.

“Tommy…” Nikki groans, trying to get the demon’s attention from where he’s losing focus as he grinds down a little harder. “Tommy! Fuck, I still can’t move!”

Tommy’s eyes flutter open, the little whines that had been escaping his lips pausing as he slows his movements again and looks down at Nikki with wide eyes, “Oh… OH! I can fix that.”

The demon is suddenly biting down on his own lip, catching the flesh with a fang so that blood starts seeping slowly from the wound before he’s leaning down and kissing Nikki deep and ravenous, pulling Nikki’s tongue into his mouth to encourage the bassist to explore. Nikki does his best with the limited movement afforded to his body but as he tastes Tommy’s blood he can feel his muscles start to respond, energy flooding back into his limbs until he’s able to bring his arms up to wrap around the demon and roll them over, hitching those long legs up around his waist and thrusting into Tommy’s tight, wet heat with a drawn out groan.

Tommy’s reaction is instantaneous, arching his back sharply and sinking his claws into Nikki’s shoulders as he cries out Nikki’s name. The demon rolls his hips into the bassist’s thrusts greedily, tossing his head back when the human surges down to bite and kiss at his neck, “Nnngh, Nik, _Nikki_, oh, y-you’re going to use up all of you-your energy again.”

Nikki can’t help the grin that pulls at his lips as he straightens to a kneel, holding Tommy’s hips up as he pounds into the demon beneath him. The obscene moan he gets, the way Tommy’s eyes roll back and his hands pull at his own hair makes him groan at the arousing display he makes, “Fuck babe, I don’t care. If, if I’m ruining my chances of getting into heaven I ain’t gonna half ass it.”

The demon moans again before giggling, reaching up to grab at Nikki’s hair and yank him back down, licking a stripe up his neck before biting at the bassist’s ear lobe, “T-trust me Nik, _fuck_, heaven is overrated.”

And Nikki might just be damned to hell already because he believes it.

He believes it as he fucks the demon into another screaming orgasm and he believes it when Tommy curls up afterwards into Nikki’s side and rests his head on his shoulder, warm and sated, and he definitely believes it when just before he passes out again he manages to catch Tommy muttering, “You really are something else Nikki Sixx.”

He believes in this demon and he really doesn’t care if fucking him means he goes straight to hell when he dies, it’s a sin that is completely worth the punishment.

But when he wakes up again in the early hours of the next morning, Tommy is gone.


End file.
